Unknown and Sickening Discovery
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is the Sequel to Husbands and Wives by 'GLUGLUG'. Harry and Hermione are full blooded brother and sister NO IFS ANDS OR BUTTS ABOUT IT, YES THEY ARE BLOOD RELATED CLOSELY. starts off as an au ship but becomes canon ships once again. I would say the genre would be this: Romance/Drama/Nausea(Disgust), Warning contains: Harmony Incest. Yes A HARMONY SHIP IS AN INCESTUAL COUPLING.


**Unknown and Sickening Discovery by 'AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter'**

**The Sequel to Husbands and Wives by 'GLUGLUG'**

Url of Husband and Wives: Fanfiction "DOT" net/s/4207012/1/Husbands-and-Wives by '**GLUGLUG'**

**Unknown and Sickening Discovery starts:**

Arthur and Molly called a family meeting with Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, leaving Luna and Viktor, at home or on the job.

Ginny said, "Mum, Dad, why did you only call us four to this so-called family meeting?"

Molly said, "Arthur, Are you sure?"

Arthur said, "Hell to the damn yes, sure, they need to know. remember what happens when you know what happens to a you know what."

Molly sighed, "Yes, Sorry, Arthur."

Everyone was shocked that Arthur cussed.

Ron asked with a shaky voice, "What is going on?"

Molly said, "We brought you here to tell you about spirituals things, like the Egyptians believed, while they were close yes, there is more than one afterlife, one good for muggles, one bad for muggles and one good for magicals, all magicals and one bad for magicals, that means all magicals even you four. Well, the leader of the Wizarding Afterlife are a god and goddess which are shall we say ancestors divine ancestors of every witches wizards and every magical beings out there. They specifically have rules and laws that must follow. I'm afraid you four have broken them."

Arthur said, "We weren't aware until the day after you new weddings when a bright light engulfed the kitchen and the table left a book titled Afterlife Destinations by the wizarding god and goddess also known as Ruler and Ruleress.

Hermione asked, "So you know our afterlives, why did you call us to tell us our afterlife?"

Molly nodded, "Well, yes, that but also, it gives you reasons why, and gives you the death dates of yourselves as well, we cast a charm that will only allow you to read your own afterlife entrance and all. and only you and you can't tell anyone and you can not act out of anger, because well, if you are blasphemous enough the wizarding god, will either come down here himself along with his wife and trust me you don't want to meet them, but first I would like to tell you. Blasphemous souls are tortured by their non-blasphemous counterparts meaning parallel earths do indeed exist and all, and Blasphemous souls are tortured using the electrical powers, electricity if they don't regret the choices they made in life the blasphemous souls disintegrate and when a soul disintegrates, they are reborn into the past within the same timeline and in the same dimension within their own lifeline, but they are reborn as either miscarriage, stillbirth, stillborn or actually born as a newborn but die a few days after their birth. We wanted you to be prepared for any eventuality."

Hermione nodded, "of course, thank you, but isn't the gods supposed to be forgiving?"

Arthur laughed, "That's only the Christian God, the Wizarding God and Goddess aren't as forgiving as Mr. Potter nor Dumbledore, The Christian God is forgiving as Albus Dumbledore, while the Wizarding God and Goddess are more just than forgiving meaning, it's kind of like muggle jail so to speak, they suffer and if you survive what they call the disintegration method, I would call it, you would be offered a second chance, if you follow what they put in this here book, if you don't follow it, then you are sent to the Wizarding God's human half world, where no active magic ever exists, no even Hogwarts, not Salem not even ilvermorny. Everyone are muggles or have passive magic only. Passive magics are dream premonitions, premonitions, telepathy, empathy, those sorts of things, but not telekensis, not even your wands would be capable of working in said world."

All four of them paled.

Arthur said, "Now, who would like to read their afterlife destination first."

Hermione took the book and they all set at different points of the table so no one can read anything except their own entrance and when Hermione read her entrance.

It read, 'Hermione Jean/Jane Granger-Potter, (formerly Granger-Weasley)- Sept 19, 1979-Sept 19,2049 (former death date,Sept 19, 2099. Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: For cheating On Ronald Billius Weasley with Harry James Potter; for breaking the Potter Curse; For dating and marrying a blood-relative(Note: Look up obliviation and adoption records in the Ministry of Magic); for committing incest; for marrying Harry James Potter. for divorcing Ronald Billius Weasley. for not staying married to Ronald Billius Weasley. for not being magically married, for being muggle-married.

Hermione closed the book and cried into her hands and pushed the book to Ronald.

Ronald, Ginny and Harry were surprised at her reaction and Ron took the book with shaking hand and read his own afterlife's entrance.

Ronald Billius Weasley March 1, 1980-March 1, 2050 (Former death date: March 1, 2100) Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: For divorcing Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley now Granger-Potter. for allowing her to divorce you and you divorcing her, for blaspheming against the wizarding god and goddess, for marrying Luna Marie Lovegood. for not staying married to Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. for not being magically married. for being muggle married.

Ron frowned but passed it to Harry.

Harry looked at the reaction on Hermione's face and the frown on Ron's face, knowing the only reason Ron passed it to him was because of Ginny's temper was stronger than his own.

Harry was nervous and frightened at what he would uncover.

He opened the book and was shocked and angered.

Harry James Potter, July 31, 1980-July 31, 2050(Former Death date: July 31, 2100) Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: for cheating on Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter now Krum with Hermione Jean Granger, for breaking the Potter curse, for dating and marrying a blood relative, for committing incest (Note: Look up obliviaton and adoption records in the Ministry of Magic; for marrying Hermione Jean Granger, for divorcing Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter now Krum, for not staying married to Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter. for blaspheming against the wizarding god and goddess. for not being magically married. for being muggle-married.

Harry's shoulder was shaking with anger and pushed the book to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the reactions and somehow they were quiet until all of them read their afterlife's.

Ginny opened the book and read her own afterlife.

Ginerva Molly Weasley-Krum (formerly Weasley-Potter) Aug 11, 1981-Aug 11, 2051 (former Death Date: Aug 11, 2100) Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell Reasons: for allowing Harry James Potter to cheat on you with your sister-in-law for not including that in your wedding vows magically bind versions not muggle version, for not being magically married, for being muggle married, for breaking the Potter curse. for allowing Harry James Potter to divorce you/you divorcing him. For blaspheming against the wizarding god and goddess. for divorcing Harry James Potter, for marrying Viktor Jackson Krum.

Ginny closed the book and cried at their stupidity, they will be sent to wizarding hell when they died and they didn't even regret divorcing in the first place which means they will not survive the disintegration and if they don't survive Neville becomes the boy who lived instead and after watching him during her 2nd yr their 3rd yr, Neville would join the dark lord, vanquish voldemort and become the next dark lord.

Arthur said, "I assume everyone read their afterlives?"

Hermione wiped her eyes, "Arthur, what happens if we don't regret, the divorcing and remarrying?"

Molly said, "we told you. you souls disintegrate and reborn into the past and it rewrites itself. so to speak thereby Harry Potter would not be the boy who lived, Neville Longbottom would be the boy who lived instead and thereby based on his attitude during his first yr and second year, he would've join Voldemort, vanquished voldemort and became the next dark lord instead."

Harry said, "But why can't the wizarding god and goddess accept this life?"

Arthur said, "Didn't you read the Ministry of Magic section saying for committing incest and marrying a blood relative?"

Harry said, "But hermione doesn't look like a thing, like any of my relatives not even the Dursleys."

Arthur said, "Check the records or better yet, you and hermione read this book of records of adoptions and oblivation all it records is what date the person or persons obliviated and who the one were being obliviated and whom did the obliviation. That is all it records it doesn't give a reason which I find rather odd. The adoption records you have to look at in person in the ministry of magic. You four were still muggle married, right?"

The four nodded...

Arthur said, "First after reading this what do you think?"

Hermione said, "I think Ruler and Ruleress have an unhealthy obsession with us and all, and all magicals have to be magically married? What on earth is wrong with muggle marriage?"

Molly said, "Well, for one, it prevents cheating, two, it prevents feelings from developing from brotherly-sister to lovers quite easily and if somehow those feelings did develop and the two people did cheat on their wife/husbands and all. Guess what happens? If you and Ron and Ginny and Harry were magically married as soon as the climaxed or orgasm happened, the four of you would've died."

Hermione turned a sickly green, "That's a bit excessive isn't?"

Arthur said, "A little but it makes sure no cheating ever happens whatsoever and you know Pansy Parkinson parents' are brother and sister right?"

Everyone of them shared a disgusted.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, but how I'm surprised based on what we've all read, how come we don't have the deformities if that is the case, when magicals have incestual children and all?"

Arthur said, "That is one of the wizarding worlds' mysteries, however, the dark families however based on what i've learned from my mum, your grandmother, Cedrella Black-Weasley, There are potions that prevent birth defects from any type of incestual relationship."

Ginny asked, "dad, can you pick up the book of adoption records because I know Hermione and Harry would not look it up even though what this obliviation said, and it's well suspicious, does it have the reason why the person was adopted?"

Molly nodded, "it should yes."

Arthur nodded and went to the ministry and came back with the book looking a bit flustered, "It took me a lot of convincing. Only Harry and Hermione can look at this book and I don't want anyone to tease or make fun of anyone whatsoever you four discover."

Ron said, "Like I would make fun of them after discovering my afterlife, that takes the joy of teasing out of you especially prank, with George however is a different story and I believe he corrupted Angelina."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, he definitely corrupted an old Quidditch Teammate, she never would've approved of the joke shop in the first place, but we did need humor during the second war."

Arthur said, "Have you read the obliviation records first?"

Harry and Hermione read

Obliviation Records.  
Date: Sept 19, 1979.  
Obliviated: James Charlus Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter formerly Evans  
Obliviator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Reason for obliviation: Check Adoption Records Book same date.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a worried glanced. and pushed the obliviation book to the Weasley Siblings and they were confused on why Dumbledore would obliviate the Potter."

Arthur said, "You read the obliviation book, all four of you?"

Harry said, "Yes."

Arthur said, "Conjurium (Four) Bucketusium."

Molly said, "Take a bucket for yourself just, trust me."

Hermione said, "Who should read the adoption records first?"

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look and said, "Ron and Ginny, separately."

Ron read the record and his face turn a sickly greenish white, looking like Frank and Alice. but he wanted to retch, but didn't at the same time. Ron pushed the book to Ginny, when she read the adoption record, she went wide-eyed at the reason but when she looked above her skin turned a sickly white and green and retched up into her bucket and took a glass of water from her mother and thanked her.

Ginny asked, "Are you sure, you two want to read this?"

Harry asked, "How bad is this, based on the Founder's Bad-Good news scales?"

Ginny gulped, "Two reasons you may not, one: you may have to change the alignment of the Potter family and start using dark magic even though you may not want to. Meaning The Black Families the books we thrown away magic those dark potions worse than the Half-Blood Prince. 2: Slytherin to the Extreme scale bad."

Harry paled, "Any other reasons?"

Ginny sighed, "Just be glad all of us muggle-married and muggle remarried."

Harry said, "That bad?"

Ron shook out of his shock, "Yes, Unfortunately, Slytherin to the extreme as well as to the Merlin extreme bad news.

Harry said, "Should me and Hermione read it separately or together."

Ron answered, "Separately."

Harry said, "How bad did it affect your stomach?"

Ginny said, "Just be glad we don't have a Weasley meal on our stomachs that bad."

Harry asked, "Molly, Arthur, who has the stronger stomach, me or Hermione?"

Arthur answered after discussing with Molly, "You have the stronger stomach Harry, so I suggest you read it first."

Harry took the book nervously and open the book and was glad it was a thick book and start in the year 1100, rather the 1900s and he was stalling and when he reached 1979, he was even dreading his reaction rather more. and when he finally reached the part of the adoption record he turned a sickly green-white and normally he had a strong stomach, but he actually retched so much the bucket was overflowing that Arthur and Molly both had to make some calming tea with seven vials of calming draught with the tea...along with water.

Harry hoarsed a weak, "Thank you, Arthur and Molly."

Arthur said, "Now your turn Hermione."

Hermoine was also glad Harry slammed the book closed as it was a rather thick book she was glad also, and after Harry's reaction she decided to head up to the bathroom so she didn't have to deal with the vomit cleanup. She remember the section of her afterlife's reasoning, "For committing incest." she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she found.

It's lucky that start and it was rather large print which she was thankful for and it was more like a calendar rather than a months when she stopped on her birth date she decided to do what Ginny did and read the reasoning first and when she looked up she knocked over the chair and ran straight for the bathroom on the third floor and retched.

What everyone read was this:

Ministry of Magic  
Adoption Records and Reasons for  
said Adoption:

Birth Name: Harmony Jasmine Potter  
Birthdate: Sept 19, 1979  
Birth Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter formerly Evans  
Adopted Parents: Kevin Andrew Granger and Jean Jennifer Granger formerly Johnson  
Adopted Name: Hermione Jean Granger  
Reason for adoption/obliviation of birth parents:To make Harry James Potter born one year earlier to save the Longbottom line from being extinguished, to prevent Neville from joining Lord Voldemort, to prevent Neville Longbottom becoming the Next Dark Lord, to prevent Neville Longbottom from becoming the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione returned after 30 minutes after retching up in the toilet.

Hermione asked, "What should we do? We know have kids incestual kids, I don't even know if they are mental retarded or not."

Arthur said, "What are you plans now that you've read?"

Ron and Ginny nodded.

Ginny said, "Viktor may not like it, but even though he may have to find another mother for our child and blood chromosomally adopted her and as matter of fact. I might as well write him a note, found the blood chromosomal adoption form and her name signed and she wrote divorce papers giving her daughter the one she had with Viktor straight to Krum. and explain in a letter and gave him a copy of the adoption record of Hermione's as well as an obliviation as well as her afterlife Destinations book after the spells were taken off. and gave him a note apologizing if they knew of these things before which none of them did. Hermione and Harry signed.

Harry said, "Whom gets the twins?"

Hermione said, "Blood chromosomally adoption let's see you two boys and one girls, so you keep the girl, and I'll keep the boy and we'll fix their chromosomes at a later date. Deal, though I don't mind if you change her name. though."

Harry said, "Thank you."

Hermione and Harry signed the divorce papers and it was finalized at the end of the week as was Luna's and Ron's and Ginny's and Viktors', Viktor return to Bulgaria with his daughter and promised to find another woman who would be a good second mohter and promise to allow blood chromosomally adoptioned mother.

Ginny blood chromosomally adopted Harry and Hermione's daughter and renamed her Jasmine Cedrella Potter. They called her Jazzie or Jazz and Ginny and Harry soon married magically soon after the said adoption, they made a mistake one, but they relooked at their death dates and afterlife and were placed they would be not going to wizarding hell, but wizarding limbo, they knew they weren't going to heaven and they were fine with it,and he death dates turned from 2050/2051 to 2080/2081. They may reach 100 yrs but normal witches and wizards live to 120 not 100. but that was from their blaspheming days. Ron gave the children he had with Luna to her and the adoption chromosomal permission was signed, Ron adopted Harry and Hermione son's and renamed him, John Jackson Weasley and he was blood chromosomally adopted. and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.

AFTERLIFE:

They spent at least 55 yrs in limbo, to make sure they learned their lessons this time and was reborn into the world of The Birth Bond by Charbo2576.

THE TRUE THE END.


End file.
